Ghost
|cost=25 75 |buildtime=50 |produced=Barracks |req=Science Facility with attached Covert Ops (StarCraft), Shadow Ops (StarCraft II) |hotkey=G |groundattack=10c |airattack=10c |armor=0 |range=7 (9 in Bunker) |sight=9 (11 upgrade) |cooldown=22 }} Ghosts are Terran covert operatives known for their psychic abilities. Overview Ghosts were chosen from psychically-gifted individuals who successfully completed the Ghost Program's rigorous training and augmentations. These individuals then served as commandos and assassins. Standard Confederate practice was to implant Psychic Dampeners into all Ghosts as a safeguard against insubordination.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998., however these implants could be disabled. Ghosts channelled their psionic energies through their Hostile Environment Suit, a specialized skinsuit laced with psi-sensitive artificial muscle fiber, to augment their physical capabilities.Ghost. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-10. A cloaking device and requisite power supply were frequently issued as well. At the fall of the Confederacy, the standard Ghost armament was the C-10 Canister Rifle, firing 25mm HE rounds in addition to more specialized ordnance such as lockdown missiles. Ghosts were frequently tasked to locate targets for and provide targeting for tactical nuclear strikes. Their reconnaissance role was aided by cybernetic enhancements to their eyes. Spectres :See: Spectres After the Brood War some Ghosts were exposed to terrazine gas, a substance known to drive genetic mutation in psychics. This was part of General Horace Warfield's Project Shadow Blade, which also used covertly-acquired Protoss technology as part of its research. The result were "enhanced" Ghosts known as Spectres.2006-02-15. Story. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-01. Game Unit StarCraft Ghosts are support units, best trained for their special abilities. Against Terran and Protoss opponents a small number of Ghosts can cripple an army with Lockdown. On the offensive, the judicious use of Cloaking can get a Ghost close enough to launch a devestating nuclear strike. Detectors are critical to guard against infiltrating Ghosts since it is difficult to spot the tell tale 'shimmering' that cloaked units exhibit for such a small unit, especially when the Ghost is not moving. Abilities *Nuclear Strike ** Starting ability ** Requires: Arm Nuke ** Deploys a nuclear missiles at a given location. The Ghost must stand still for 10-15 seconds to successfully target the missile. Nuclear launches are announced by the audio and visual message "Nuclear Launch Detected" and the target location is visible to all players by a flashing red dot. If the Ghost is interupted before the process finishes, the nuclear missile is wasted. Without Ocular Implants, the Ghost's targeting distance is within the blast radius. * Lockdown ** Cost: 200 200 ** Researched at: Covert Ops ** Energy Cost: 100 ** Disables a mechanical unit for short period of time. Useless against Zerg. * Personal Cloaking ** Cost: 100 100 ** Researched at: Covert Ops ** Energy Cost: 25 (+ 1 more per second to remain cloaked) ** Allows the Ghost to cloak. Ghosts may attack and use their abilities while cloaked. Upgrades * Infantry Weapons * Infantry Armor * Ocular Implants ** Cost: 100 100 ** Upgraded at: Covert Ops ** Increases Ghost sight to 11. Allows the Ghost to use Nuclear Strike from beyond the blast radius. * Moebius Reactor ** Cost: 150 150 ** Upgraded at: Covert Ops ** Increases maximum Ghost energy by 50. Quotations : See: StarCraft Quotations StarCraft: Ghost The player-character in the game was a Ghost named Nova. Ghosts were also a playable 'class' in multiplayer. The game was still in development when it was cancelled/suspended, so the following maybe incomplete. Psionic powers * Cloak2006-02-06. Psi Powers. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-01. * Psionic sight ** Allows the Ghost to see through walls and spot weak points in armor and security features. * Psionic shock ** Dazes and Inflicts short-term memory loss on a target. * Psionic speed ** Roughly quadruples movement speed. Weapons using a psyblade]] * AGR-142006-02-2. Weapons. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-01. * BOSUN FN92 Sniper Rifle * E-11 Lockdown Device * PsybladeBlevins, Tal. 2002-09-19. StarCraft: Ghost: Exclusive first details of Blizzard's big console shooter. IGN. Accessed 2007-09-01. * BE-3 Sticky Grenades * E-16 Lockdown Grenades * Tactical Nuclear Launchers Calldowns * ArcliteGoldstein, Hilary. 2003-03-31. Starcraft: Ghost Details. IGN. Accessed 2007-09-01. * EMP burst * Identify * Irradiate * Nuclear Strike * Yamato Cannon StarCraft II |cost=100 100 |buildtime=? |produced=Barracks |req=Tech Lab, Covert Ops |hotkey=Unknown |groundattack=5 (+30 vs light) |airattack=5 (+30 vs light) |armor=Unknown |range=10 |sight=Unknown |cooldown=Unknown (normal) }} Ghosts gain some new abilities suiting their role as special forces troopers. They also have a higher rate of fire.Mielke, James. 2007-07-27. Protoss for a Day. 1up.com Accessed 2007-07-28. Ghosts are trained at a Barracks with an attached Tech LabXordiah. 2007-11-06. Discussion Topic: The Terran Ghost. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums (Europe). Accessed 2007-11-06. and require a Shadow Ops.Shoemaker, Brad. 2007-08-03. BlizzCon 07: Starcraft II Hands-On -- The Terrans. GameSpot. Accessed 2007-09-22 Ghosts maybe available earlier in tech tree, but abilities like Cloaking would only be available afterwards.Karune. 2007-09-20. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 14. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-09-21. All information here is tentative and subject to change pending the release of the game. Abilities * Cloaking * Drop Pods ** Summons Marine reinforcements.Unit Information, in Korean. Media.Daum.net Accessed 2007-07-20. Other units may be added to the Drop Pods in future builds.Karune. 2007-10-05. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 16. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-10-05. * Nuclear Strike ** Similar to the ability in StarCraft. Launching player sees a large red symbol on the target area while the opponent only sees a red dot.Karune. 2007-07-23. StarCraft II Q&A - Karune Briefings. StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-09-06. * Sniping ** Deals 50 damage to light units + 100 damage vs light armor, giving it the ability to instantly eliminate smaller units, like Marines, in single shots. * EMP shot ** This upgrade enhances attacks against Protoss and energy-using units.Karune. 2007-11-05. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 20. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-05. It is an area of effect attack. References * 2005-11-29. Ghost. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06. Category:StarCraft Terran units Category: StarCraft: Ghost Terran units Category:StarCraft II Terran units